This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Scroll compressors are used in climate-control systems such as, for example, heat-pump systems, refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems, and the like. Under certain operating conditions, however, scroll compressors can be subject to unintentional unloading, including axial and radial unloading, of the scroll compression mechanism. Such unintentional unloading of the scroll compression mechanism can result in increased noise, interruptions in compression, decreased efficiency, and premature wear of the scroll compression mechanism.